habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Pool Attack
Pool Attack is a semi-user automated game. It involves either the host moving pools that are wired, so when a person steps on them that person is out. Or it involves the host setting wired to automatically move the pools for them. Gameplay The game starts out with usually 6 people on one side of the playing field. Then the game starts. The players have to try to get to the other seats on the opposite side of the playing arena without stepping on a pool themselves. This continues on for any remaining rounds needed until one person is left standing. The last player that is still in the game (has not stepped on the pool yet) wins. The thing that makes this hard is the pools are usually either set to move around automatically or, the host moves them around manually to try to take individual players out. Semi-Wired Version The semi-wired version goes like this. The rules are basically the same as any standard pool attack. The thing that is different is, the pools are still wired so when a user steps on them they are out. But the host has to manually move the pools in order to get players out, this isn't preferred among many hosts because it requires a lot of attention and skill to get the more "pro" players out. Fully Wired Version The fully wired version goes like this. The rules are the same as a standard pool attack, but the thing that makes it fully wired is that the host sets up wired to automatically move the pools around at a fast speed. This is preferred amongst many hosts as it requires little work. But this version isn't used by many poorer players as they cannot afford the wired to make this version. Strategies Here are some strategies used by players. Slow Walking This strategy involves the player moving one space at a time, very slowly. This helps the player track where the pools are so they don't step on them, and this strategy is very successful usually with Semi-Wired pool attacks. Because the second the host moves the pool the player can move forward, and the player can continue this until he reaches the seats. This strategy can be used for the Semi-Wired or Fully Wired versions. (read above). Noob Running This strategy involves the player running in random directions non-stop to try to confuse the host. This method is mostly used for semi-wired pool attacks. This strategy is successful because the player moves too fast for the host to put the pool in front of them, causing the player to be able to reach the seat very quickly. This strategy is recommended for the Semi-Wired version. (read above). Group Running This strategy involves either the entire group of players or a majority of them, to run to the other side at the same time. This causes the host only to catch a few of the players while the others get to the other side.This strategy is successful because if the players go one by one or two by two then it is easier for the host to catch them one by one. The larger group causes the host to not be able to handle this many runners. This strategy is recommended for the Semi-Wired version. (read above). Furni Required These furnis are required to construct a standard pool attack. * - Used to get users out when they step on a pool. * - Used to teleport users out of the game after they lose. * (Optional) - This wired is optionally used for the Fully Wired version. (read above). * (Optional) - This wired is optionally used for the Fully Wired version. (read above). * (Optional) - This wired is optionally used for the Fully Wired version. (read above). *Pool - The pool in 'Pool' Attack. Any color is ok. *Seats - Seats for the players to go to. (any kind of seats). Video Tutorial Category:Games Category:Wired Games